Doors
by Angel Veins
Summary: It is like the old saying: When one door closes, another opens.


**Hey everyone! I`m Angel Veins bringing you Doors, a short (but cute) Sonadow onehsot. Sonadow is my favourite couple so I`ll probably write a couple of stories about them. This is basically my first oneshot/story so go easy on me. **

**So go on and read! Enjoy! R&R! I`d appreciate it lots! XXX **

Look here he comes now, just what I need. I still can`t get over him betraying me like that, slowly killing me bit by bit.

Why didn't I expect that though?

I still feel hurt. I can`t let him see me, I just can`t. I`m not sure if he wants to see me or not. I know I don't want to see him.

He`s turning around, looking for something...or someone.

I sink more into the bushes I`m in right now and try to camouflage myself. He finds me anyway.

He pulls me out of the bush, holding me firmly but gently by the shoulders. I try to turn away but he turns my head, giving me no choice but to look into those captivating ruby eyes.

He gives me a soft smile, as if he`s hoping I`ve forgotten the whole thing. Well I haven`t, so his hope ad efforts are worthless. Usually I would return the smile, but why would I smile? It`s him.

"Listen" He starts "I know what you're thinking-"

"No you don`t!" I shout, trying to pull away "You don`t know anything about me!"

"Please! I didn't mean for this to happen!" He starts to whisper. "I didn't want this to happen"

Why is he still trying? He`s trying to break down my walls, trying to get me vulnerable again. Well I`m over that act. Doesn`t he realise it`s useless? Why can`t he just take a hint and be gone? I`m giving him more than enough of them.

"Then what was meant to happen?! You would keep lying and I would be sucking it all in because I`m gullible?!" I shout "I`m gullible because I love you. Correction: _Did _love you"

He lowers his head slightly. I`ve hit him hard, hit the nail on the head bang on, I can tell. Good.

"Babe, it`s not like that-"

"Don`t babe me! You know what happened, you know what you did wrong! I didn't want to be tied down with a liar so I left. It was for your own good anyway!"

He stops. He cups my cheek and holds my hand. A small tear rolls down his cheek. It slips off of his chin, hitting the ground.

"Don`t you care anymore?" He whispers softly "Doesn`t us matter anymore?"

I breathe slowly. "I did care. I kinda still do care-"

"Then let`s get back together! Start again! I promise I`ll make it up to you, I swear!"

He`s trying again. I`ve said the wrong words and now it`s giving him thoughts. Thoughts about more betrayals and lies.

I shake my head. "It`s too late" I say "We`re done"

He looks sad, taken aback, slightly angry. Did he really expect me to give in so easily? And he thinks I`m the gullible one.

I do admit it. I`ve told myself tons of times that I don`t care, I shouldn`t care. But I can`t help it. But just because I care, doesn`t mean that I`m going back to him. He can forget it.

He thinks that because I love him I`ll take every excuse thrown at me. No! I was never one to take lies easy, never one to give up. And certainly not one to fall to pieces over lies.

"Why?" He asks simply. A plain tone is in his voice. He`s trying to stay calm. It might not last long.

An easy question. It`s got an easy answer too. Way too easy.

"Because I know the truth about you now. I know who you really are. And I don't love you anymore"

He blinks hard. More small tears form, rolling down his cheeks. He doesn`t take the truth well. He squeezes my hand tight. He can tell this is goodbye. He hates goodbyes, he can`t cope. Neither can I.

I feel sorry for him. And myself. I was led into a foolish trap. Love is a trap. Sometimes the trap works and you're permanently caught in it. Other times, the trap fails and you're alone once more.

For us, the trap worked perfectly...at first. Then it lost it`s grip on me, _he _lost his grip on me. I escaped from the trap and ran away as fast as I could. Now he`s trying to catch up, trying to get me back into that trap. The one that`s already broken.

I break away from him, trying not to do it roughly. He looks at me with sad eyes. The once bright rubies are now dull. I rub my wrist bashfully, staring at the stony ground. I don`t know what to do now.

I see his shoes a few inches away from mine and I look up. I`m once again met by ruby eyes. If we were still together, I would try to restore the brighter colour.

_Ruby and emerald meet. Forever bound, entwined. _

He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me into a long passionate kiss. It`s completely unexpected and I don't know what to do. I should be annoyed, but surprisingly I`m not.

I hesitate at first, not sure whether I should kiss back. Then I do. I forgot what it was like to kiss him. It`s so warm, so pleasant. He wants it to carry on this way. But do I?

I`m sorry, no.

We stay in the kiss, our own little world, for a few minutes then we let go. We drift apart. We take one last look at each other before he turns to leave. He does so.

As he`s walking, I realise how much he means to me. I remember everything. So many beautiful memories. I will forever keep them. I want to do _that. _

He looks back over his shoulder, smiling. I smile too. He then looks away, continuing his walk. His walk to nowhere, his walk out of love.

He looks back one last time, still smiling before he walks out of the clearing we`re in. And as he does, it feels as if he`s walking out of my life too.

Maybe for the better. Maybe for the worst.

"Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog" I say quietly. My words are carried by the wind. A gentle, fading whisper. He`s slipping away.

And in the distance, I can hear a small voice speaking back. "Sayonara Sonic the Hedgehog"

I smile before turning to leave myself. We`re letting go, being brave. I don`t spill my tears. I walk away from the clearing.

Two different directions, two different people...two different lives.

Life can be special at times, but it can also be deceiving, cruel and full of lies. You think everything`s perfect, nothing`s better. Then you lose it all.

Now I leave, so does he. A new life, starting right now.

I know that things won`t be the same. I know that things will change. And I know that he`ll still be out there somewhere, with his new life.

_We need to let go of our past. If we do not, we shall face worse consequences. _

It`s like the old saying: When one door closes, another always opens.

Well I think a new one has just been presented for me and my hand is slowly reaching for the handle, ready to open the door to a fresh start.


End file.
